


Spare a Thought For Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Broadway, F/F, Gen, Klaus Is A Mood, Meme Mention, Protective Allison Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Siblings Can't Communicate, The Hargreeves are Bad Siblings, The Phantom of the Opera Mention, Too Many Line Breaks, Vanya Can Sing, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, forced communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings discover Vanya has more than one musical talent, and that they don't know their youngest sister very well at all.I'm bad at summaries. Thanks to @Jess10 for requesting this!
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Spare a Thought For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @Jess10! (I kind of combined most your prompts because I got Inspired)

Klaus, Allison, and Ben walked down Broadway, sightseeing after a shopping trip. It had been a week since they saved the world again, and nobody had thought to pick up new clothes. Luther, Diego and Five kept making excuses, and Vanya had practically disappeared. That left Allison, Ben, and Klaus, who was now running back and forth, shopping bags swinging, pointing out every single sign. Allison shook her head as he pointed at a traffic cone (“Ooh, look! That sign says ‘Road Work Ahead!’ Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!”), and then did a double take as she noticed one billboard high above the rest. _The Phantom of the Opera_ , with a familiar face in the center. Wordlessly, she tugged on Klaus’s sleeve until he looked up.  
“Holy shit,” he breathed. “Is that Vanya?”

* * *

  
Allison didn’t like using her Rumors, but she was willing to make an exception. The man at the box office willingly handed over five front-row seats to _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ , starring Vanya Hargreeves as Christine Daaé. The other three siblings were also surprisingly easy to convince. Well, once they saw Vanya’s face on the Playbill.   
“I refuse to believe every single one of us had ‘Pics or it didn’t happen’ as a first reaction,” Luther said as the Hargreeves siblings made their way to Broadway for the second time that day.  
“It’s more likely than you think, considering we all grew up together.” Five spatial jumped directly in front of Luther, smirking when he almost tripped. “Speech patterns feed off of each other. The more time you spend with someone, the more similar your mannerisms are.”  
“You didn’t even grow up with us!” Luther exclaimed. “You were in the apocalypse!”  
“Pics or it didn’t happen,” Diego said, stopping suddenly so that Luther almost tripped over him too.   
Allison sighed, wondering how Grace and Pogo put up with them. “Boys, stop fighting or we’re going to be late.” She grabbed Luther and Diego and herded them towards the theater. 

* * *

  
Somehow, all six Hargreeves siblings made it into the theater without causing an apocalypse. Allison was glad she didn’t have to worry about Ben. He was supposedly blocking Klaus’s view, but she couldn’t see him and therefore didn’t see a problem.   
The audience quieted as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. They gasped when the chandelier sparked and burst, and applauded for Carlotta. Allison scanned the stage for her sister, straining to see into the darkest corners. She knew Vanya would come out from the ensemble soon, but that didn’t stop her from trying.   
Allison didn’t see Vanya until Five pointed her out. She was so busy looking in the back, she hadn’t realized Vanya had just taken center stage. Five elbowed her in the ribs, pointing to where Vanya was about to start singing “Think of Me.” She was almost unrecognizable in a full beaded skirt and sleeveless top. Her hair was longer and curled, but the scared, nervous face was the same.  
It probably wasn’t a good thing that Vanya’s default facial expression was scared and nervous.  
And then Vanya started singing, and Allison could only think, _Oh. She’s really good._  
Really good didn’t even begin to cut it. Vanya was amazing. Allison wondered if this was a result of her powers, or if she’d had to practice this like the violin. She didn’t know. Did that make her a bad sister? Then Vanya started hitting some high notes, and Allison forgot how to do anything but applaud.

* * *

  
Curtain call. Vanya got a standing ovation. The Hargreeves siblings clapped so hard they thought their hands might fall off. They looked at each other with a shared expression of awe. “I am so shook right now,” Klaus said, speaking for all of them. “Who knew little Vanny could sing?”  
"Shit!" Diego groaned loudly. “We forgot flowers!”  
“Says who?” Five disappeared in a flash of blue light, and reappeared a few seconds later. He was holding a big bouquet of daisies.   
“Did you just steal flowers?” Luther asked incredulously.  
“I’m borrowing them indefinitely,” Five said as he climbed over his siblings towards the stage door. “Keep up, Vanya needs her flowers.”  
Allison made an _oof_ of protest as Five’s unreasonably sharp elbow hit her diaphragm. He could have just spatial jumped to the aisle, but no. She _oof_ ed again when she tripped over Five, who had stopped in the middle of the aisle, and then again when Klaus ran into her from behind. “Keep moving Five, Vanya needs her flowers,” Klaus called.  
“I think she’s already got them,” Five said, and pointed to where Vanya was walking towards them with another woman. As they passed, Allison caught a snippet of their conversation.  
“Look, I got you a flower,” the woman said, holding out a rose with a black ribbon tied around it.   
Vanya giggled, a sound Allison never expected to hear. “Is this supposed to be the rose from the movie?”  
“Of course! Well, this one’s fake because I know real flowers make you sneeze, but other than that it’s the same.”  
The two women kissed, and the Hargreeves siblings looked away. Five set down the daisies. Allison picked the daisies back up. “Come on,” she said. “She’s still our sister, and we can still say hi to her.” Allison led the siblings outside to the lobby, but Vanya and her girlfriend were already gone. 

* * *

For once, all the Hargreeves were silent. The daisies Five had stolen dragged dismally behind them. They were dragged into the living room, and then dragged into a vase by Grace, who didn’t want them to wilt. The Hargreeves siblings dragged themselves to the living room and sat quietly, waiting for their youngest sister to return by an unspoken agreement.

* * *

Vanya got home at a quarter to midnight. She closed the door quietly behind her, grinning blissfully. The smile slipped as she turned around and was confronted by her six siblings (Klaus had made Ben visible for the occasion) sitting quietly in the living room, waiting for her. “Hi guys,” she said uncertainly. “Um, why are you all still awake?”  
“We saw your show,” Five said. Allison not-so-subtly elbowed him, and he added, “You were really good.”  
Vanya didn’t bother denying it. “How did you find out? I didn’t say anything to any of you.”   
“Allison and Klaus saw a billboard with your face on it.” Allison sighed as Diego spoke up.  
“Have any of you idiots ever heard of tact?” she asked, leaning over to smack Diego’s leg. “What our brothers are trying to say is, we all saw you on Broadway, we thought you were absolutely incredible, and now we’re wondering why you wouldn’t say anything to us about it.”  
“Our family has pretty serious communication issues,” Luther added, “but we do want to know if you’ve got something big like this coming up so we can find out from you and not a billboard. Remember when I was on the moon-”  
“We can talk about the moon later,” Allison interrupted. “Right now we’re talking about Broadway.” She nodded encouragingly at Vanya.  
Vanya mumbled something to her shoes.  
“...A little louder, Vanya?”  
“I didn’t tell you because none of you asked. It’s really okay, we were all getting back into our lives after the sixties, and none of you asked what I was doing. So I didn’t say anything.”  
Allison almost said, “I’m sure I asked!” but then she thought for a moment, and realized, she hadn’t asked. She’d been so busy trying to get in contact with Claire she’d almost forgotten about Vanya. Her brain tried to come up with some excuse (you weren’t here, I was worried about my daughter, I meant to ask), but they all made her sound like a bad sister. She was a bad sister.   
“Vanya, it’s not okay. We’re sorry. I’m sorry. I’ve been a bad sister.” Vanya started to protest, but Allison kept going. “I should have paid more attention to you. I should have asked about what you were doing. You’re my favorite sister, and please know that you can talk to me whenever you want. Now, to show that I’m going to be a better sister, I am going to force you to tell me everything about your date.”  
“My- what?” Vanya sputtered.  
“Your date. With the girl you left with. You were obviously going on a date. Now spill.”  
Klaus clapped his hands. “I want to hear about Vanny’s love life! Spill.”  
Vanya blushed, but she did tell them about her date. The girl was her girlfriend, they met a few days before Vanya passed her audition (before both apocalypses; apparently Broadway was pretty similar in every timeline). They had been dating for three months. They had gone to Vanya’s favorite restaurant for dinner, and then afterwards to Vanya’s apartment to watch their favorite movies. Allison quietly absorbed the information. Vanya’s girlfriend had managed to learn more about her little sister in three months than Allison had learned in thirty years. She hadn’t known Vanya had a favorite restaurant, or a favorite movie. She’d never even considered the possibility. The Hargreeves siblings asked questions and argued about which Harry Potter movie was the best (Luther was wrong, it’s obviously Half-Blood Prince and definitely not Order of the Phoenix) all night long. No one ended up sleeping, but even though Allison couldn’t keep her eyes open the next day, she couldn’t help but think, We should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and putting up with my line breaks! 1 comment = 1 hug for each of the Hargreeves because honestly they need it.


End file.
